Axel Zug
Axel 'Zhen' Zug, also known as Decanus, is one of the 32 contestants of the BNHA OCT5. He was selected by judge "wolfofragnarok." Biography Axel 'Zhen' Zug, is a boy with some interesting mental development. Living in such a small town means that a lot of people are related, which causes only a few quirk types to appear in town. Lilooet is a such a town, with almost half of the population having some kind of duplication quirk. Axel's father and mother both had their own variation of duplication. Growing up around so many duplicators gave Axel a carefree attitude to using his quirk, which was only further encouraged by the complete lack of quirk use restriction out in the boonies. However, living with his copies always at hand ended up cementing basic traits of his into his psyche, in a case of strange self flanderization. Every time he gained the memories and thoughts of his clones he furthered this mental exaggeration. Now he has formed his mind into that of an idyllic ancient mythical hero, with a deep rooted childish nature under the strongman facade. He moved from the small town of Lillooet where he was top dog in middle-school, to a rapid pace program in Vancouver, where he spent the first year living on his own trying to adjust to the big city. Time will tell how his mettle will be tested. Personality: Axel is bombastic, constantly acting the role of the capital-H Hero. With combat banter always available between him and his clones, he's found a rhythm that even Pro's are impressed by. With this eagerness and aggression to act comes a dark side however, and some would even state to being bullied by Axel back in Lillooet. Indeed, Axel has a dominant streak that can come on very harsh and betray his otherwise positive image. What very few see however, is how he acts when he is alone, without even his clones to look on him. In those moments he is a very different, somber person. Quirk: Dopplegheist: Axel summons nine intangible clones of himself along with whatever they he was carrying. These ghosts are only able to interact with Axel and each other. Techniques: *Near instant activation of his quirk *Having his ghosts run make rapid feints on his opponent until he enters the fray for a strike *Having the ten working together as a platoon, using his body as a channel for the ghosts actions *And scattering his ghosts and re-using his power fast enough to make his opponents lose track of him. *When his quirk is de-activated he gets all of the sensory information and memories of his copies *He uses this to speed up his studies in school, by reading ten books at once. *He can keep a set of copies active up until he or one of the copies tries to use his quirk again. *If a copy tries to use his quirk then it and all of the other ghosts disappear. *His clones also have a intangible copy of whatever non-living things he was holding (ie clothing/costume, markers, rope, etc) *These copy items follow all the same physical rules as the clones themselves, (No going through more than 1cm of non-living matter, cannot affect anything other than the clones and Axel.) Weaknesses: *All but one of his ghosts have inverted heterochromia for their eyes compared to him. *The last one is a perfect duplicate. *He cannot keep out the clones indefinitely, the longer the clones are out the higher the chance that one diverts its mind enough to go rogue and de-activate his quirk. *Typically around an hour of self sacrificing or boring activity, with the time limit being higher the more useful and free willed they feel. *The ghosts, while unable to affect the environment, are situationally affected by it. They interact like weightless cutouts, ie. if you were to hit a ghost with a broom, they would not be ‘hit’ in a traditional sense, but rather they would be pushed along by the material as if made of styrofoam. *However something sufficiently thin (<1cm) like clothing, paper, or hair, would be ignored just as well as any living tissue. *When he reforms his ghosts into himself, gaining 10 times the short term memory all crammed into one head, he confuses his chronology of the past 50 seconds. *This is avoided if he only has them out for five or less seconds. Stats: Category:OC's for Tournament 5